


A Night to Remember

by wildseulgi



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildseulgi/pseuds/wildseulgi
Summary: Yoohyeon gets a job promotion and goes out to party with her friends. Then, a woman comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all so this is a one shot inspired by a dream @grapejiu had about Minji. Enjoy!  
> Also, they're slightly older in this fic.

She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down, the ride to the club filled with upbeat music and lots of laughter. They were currently doing some type of carpool karaoke, and she honestly forgot the last time she had this much fun. 

They were heading to a nearby club to celebrate her promotion at work. She’s been a nurse for almost 6 years, but today she became a head nurse. Once her friends, Siyeon, Dami, and Gahyeon knew about the news, they immediately hugged Yoohyeon and congratulated her. Then, Siyeon suggested going for a few drinks and dancing, and they all agreed. 

They were currently in line to get inside the club. It was packed tonight, and Yoohyeon was slightly nervous. 

“Hey, are you okay? Don’t worry, you’re safe with us,” Siyeon grabbed her hand.

“I’m okay, I’m not used to these type of places,” Yoohyeon smiled nervously. 

“You’ll be fine,” Dami reassured. 

Once they showed their ID’s to the bouncer, they walked inside. They were instantly hit with the smell of alcohol and loud bass. Hundreds of people were dancing, and everyone seemed drunk already. 

Luckily, Gahyeon already bought a VIP room, and they were led straight to it. Once inside, they sat on the big velvet couches and started pouring the drinks already at the table on their respective glasses. 

“Let’s toast to Yoohyeon’s new job. She’ll be amazing at it!” Siyeon lifted her champagne glass and so did the rest. Once they took a sip, they started dancing and singing. 

Yoohyeon was truly having the time of her life. The nervousness from before was nowhere to be found. 

Hours went by and they were still as energetic as ever. Yoohyeon stopped drinking because she didn’t love alcohol that much. However, Siyeon and Gahyeon were completely drunk. 

After their dancing session, they decided to order some food. After eating, Siyeon was less drunk than before, but Gahyeon was still not recovering. 

“I’ll go outside for a little bit, I’ll be right back,” Dami suddenly said. She left the room, and then Siyeon stood up and held Gahyeon’s arm.

“I’ll go to the bathroom with Gahyeon, it’ll be quick.”

And just like that, Yoohyeon was left alone. The VIP room was wide open for anyone to see and walk in, so she suddenly got nervous. 

After 5 minutes, none of her friends came back. Just as she was about to get up to check on Siyeon and Gahyeon, a man walked into the room without notice. Yoohyeon sat down, her heart suddenly beating faster than normal. 

“Are you all alone tonight?” He spoke. Yoohyeon felt extremely uncomfortable. Since the exit was blocked by him, she felt even more scared. 

“No, I’m actually with my friends…” Yoohyeon replied.

“I don’t see them here, so that means you’re by yourself.”

Even though he was far away, the smell of alcohol hit Yoohyeon, making her twist her face in disgust. 

“I’m actually not. Can you please go away? This is a private room,” Yoohyeon was starting to get annoyed. 

“And what if I don’t want to? You’re too pretty to be alone,” he said, his voice strained. 

Suddenly, he got pushed to the side, and before she could register what was going on, a woman she’s never seen before sat on her lap. Then, she wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon’s shoulders and pulled her head closer to her chest. 

“Didn’t she tell you she’s not alone? She's my girlfriend," the woman spoke. Yoohyeon’s eyes were wide open and she was frozen in place. 

Then, the woman took Yoohyeon’s hands and placed them on her own thighs. Yoohyeon was speechless. 

The man just frowned, confused. “Are you two really dating?” He asked. 

The woman gently touched Yoohyeon’s chin to turn her head. When their eyes connected, Yoohyeon’s mind went blank. 

She was easily the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. Her hair was dark purple, she was wearing a black tank top with dark blue jeans. Her eyes were big and full of life, and Yoohyeon believed her face was sculpted by the gods. 

“Tell him,” the mysterious woman encouraged her softly. It was obvious she was doing it to save her, but she was still feeling butterflies. 

“Y-yes, we are,” Yoohyeon said while still looking at the woman’s eyes. 

“Damn, have fun then,” he said, annoyed. Once he left, the woman left Yoohyeon’s lap.

“Sorry I invaded your personal space like that, I had to do it to save you,” the woman said. 

Yoohyeon was still sitting on the couch, speechless. She’s never had a hot woman sat on her lap before, and she was truly missing out. 

“Hello?” The woman waved her hand in front of Yoohyeon’s face. 

“My name is Minji, sorry we had to meet like this.”

“It’s okay,” Yoohyeon smiled. “Thank you for getting that man off my neck. He was really annoying,” she said, her shock slowly fading away. “Oh, and my name is Yoohyeon.”

“Nice to meet you. Oh, and no worries. Are you actually alone though?” Minji asked. 

“I’m not. I’m here with three friends, one of them went outside and the other two went to the bathroom but they probably went somewhere else,” she shrugged. 

Minji stood in front of her, thinking. Yoohyeon was checking her out, the alcohol in her system probably giving her the courage. 

“Do you wanna dance with me before your friends come back?” Minji asked. Yoohyeon’s heart stopped. 

“Okay,” she replied. Then, Minji grabbed her hand and together they walked over to the dance floor. 

The song that was currently playing was very upbeat, so they just jumped around with the biggest smiles on their faces. The woman she just met looked so beautiful under the neon lights. Yoohyeon was truly hypnotized. 

All of a sudden, “Die for You” by The Weeknd started playing, and Yoohyeon stood in the middle of the dance floor, not knowing what to do. 

Minji was standing a few inches away from her, smiling. Then, she shrugged and extended her hand for Yoohyeon to take. 

She took it, and then she was pulled in roughly. Before she knew it, she was really close to Minji, just like when she was sitting on her lap. They were literally hugging, and Yoohyeon felt lightheaded. 

“Let’s just dance like a couple until the song is over. We don’t wanna look awkward, do we?” Minji said close to her ear. Her voice was low and soothing, and Yoohyeon had no other choice but to relax into her arms. 

Yoohyeon didn’t know this woman at all, and yet she had so much control for her it was concerning. They kept swaying from side to side to the song, just like couples do. 

As the song was ending, Minji separated them a little to take a look at Yoohyeon. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds and it was enough to make Yoohyeon realize she wanted to know her better. She was not going to let her go just like that. 

“You’re beautiful,” Minji said breathlessly.

Yoohyeon blushed and buried her face into Minji’s shoulders. She could hear Minji’s laugh close to her ear, and the butterflies just wouldn’t stop. 

When the song ended, Minji took her hand and walked them back to the VIP room. However, Yoohyeon stopped Minji abruptly in the middle of the hallway and took both of her hands. 

“I have to thank you again for getting me out of that uncomfortable situation. You’ve been nothing but amazing to me tonight,” Yoohyeon said. 

“It’s nothing,” Minji shrugged. “You’re a very sweet person.”

“I want to know you better,” Yoohyeon went straight to the point. 

“Really?” Minji seemed shocked. Why is she so surprised?

“Yes. That’s why, before I reunite with my friends, can I have your number?” Yoohyeon asked, tightening her hold on Minji’s hands. 

Minji thought for a moment before taking out her phone and exchanging numbers with Yoohyeon. Once they did that, they stood in the middle for the hallway looking at each other in silence.

“I have to go now,” Yoohyeon popped their little bubble. “Until next time?” she said, taking Minji’s hand again. 

“Yeah,” Minji smiled. “Text me when you get home.”

Yoohyeon nodded, letting go of her hand. Then, she waved goodbye one last time before she disappeared into the crowd. She bit her lip and held her phone close to her chest. 

“Damn, what’s going on with you?” Dami said once she found Yoohyeon standing in the middle of the hallway. 

“Nothing,” Yoohyeon tried to hide the blush on her cheeks, but it was too late. 

“We’re leaving. Come on girls!” Dami called Siyeon and Gahyeon. 

Once they got inside Dami’s car, Yoohyeon remained silent through the whole ride. Siyeon was still singing while Gahyeon was passed out next to her. She smiled, happy that she got to have a good time with her friends. 

She was also very happy that she found the possible woman of her dreams. 

Right after she arrived at her apartment, she texted Minji that she arrived home. After a few minutes, she replied. 

Minji: I’m home safe too. I can’t wait to see you again 

Yoohyeon smiled. They kept texting each other throughout the night until it seemed that Minji fell asleep. Placing her phone on her nightstand, she closed her eyes. 

She was already happy about becoming head nurse, but the thought of Minji made her heart sped up faster than a silly job promotion.


End file.
